All I Can Say: A Bones-Castle Crossover
by ElementLegend
Summary: Bones and her team head out to the NYPD to help Kate and HER team, but what happens is something nobody could have expected...and sends Sweets, Hodgens, and even Gates into laughing fits.
1. In Which Bones and Her Crew Arrive

(Castle)

"So, I heard we're now working with a forensic anthropology team now," Richard Castle, a author who certainly tried to act like a goofball on a regular basis, commented.

"Yes, and apparently they're the best in the US. Which is why Gates gave you that entire 'Don't Mess Up' speech, Castle," Kate Beckett, a detective in the NYPD, responded, albeit a bit rudely. "And don't even think about mentioning our relationship, got it?"

"Riiiight. Castle wouldn't do that, would he?" Detective Espiato, another detective, smirked, elbowing Castle.

"Guys, as long as those guys are here, nobody talks about the two dating," Detective Ryan said.

"We are NOT dating!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah, uhuh..." the two men smirk, looking at each other.

(Bones)

"Well this is going to be fun," Angela sighed, plopping down on one of the chairs. The Jeffersonian had been able to have a trailer with everything they needed, even the Angelatron, so in that respect, they were lucky.

Then again, they were leaving the Jeffersonian and going to the NYPD and hauling two children with them so maybe they weren't so lucky.

"Come on Angie, cheer up!" Cam said, patting her on the back.

"Besides, you have me," Hogens said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess..." Angela smiled, kissing him back.

"So, we're going to be working with a Detective Beckett, Captain Gates, Detective Ryan, Detective Espiato, and a Richard Castle..." Sweets said.

"Wait, Richard Castle?" Booth said, poking his head in.

"Yeah, sounds familiar?" Sweets mentioned.

"Familiar? FAMILIAR?! That's Richard Castle, one of the best new mystery writers around!" Booth exclaims,"And we're WORKING with him?"

"Booth, I don't know what you're so excited about," Brennan said, walking in.

"But Bones-"

"Let's just get on with it, shall we?" Dr. Brennan said. "We are here, after all."

"Right..." the rest of the group sighed. Then, they headed in.


	2. In Which Introductions Are Made

**_For the people who followed and/or reviewed my dear piece, thank you, thank you, thank you! I know it may not mean much to you but it means LOTS to me! I'm sorry for the long wait!_**

**_Anyway, I'm going to be working on this and a couple TWEWY and FMA fan fics, so look out! I'm going to try to update this one at least once every two weeks, okay? Okay! I hope you enjoy this! Castle and Bones do not belong to me. -ElementLegend_**

Brennan walked into the office with the rest of the group. They were all ready for helping the group at the NYPD, and maybe getting to have a well deserved break from the world they came from.

"Besides, working in a new environment is beneficial, don't you think?" Dr. Brennan said. The rest of the group ignored her.

The elevator opened and they came out.

"Hello there, Dr. Brennan, was it?" Gates asked.

"Yes, Captain Gates, I'm Temperance Brennan."

"Yes, welcome to the NYPD. KATE! Get over here and bring Castle!" Gates yelled. The two came over and Gates made introductions.

"It's a great opportunity to work with you, Mr. Castle," Booth said, shaking his hand very firmly and several times more than needed. Sweets elbowed him in the side, Booth shot him a glare, and Sweets raised his hands in protest. It wasn't _his_ fault that Booth was acting a bit like a fangirl.

"It's nice to work with you too, Mr. Booth," Castle responded.

"So, what's the case about?" Hodgens asked.

"Well, usually we can figure out who it is quickly enough, but...the entire face had been ripped off, just leaving the skull, so we need your help with identifying the victim," Gates explained. Everyone but Brennan shuddered. "And some parts of the skin are ripped off in places, so...have fun! Oh, Kate, Castle? Would you mind showing everyone around the office first? Wouldn't want them to get lost."

"Yes sir," Kate responded. Then she turned to the group. "Welcome to the 12th presynct in the NYPD. I'm Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle. Now, if you all would follow me..." She looked over at Castle who was chatting with Booth. She shot the two men a glare.

"What?" the two responded simultaneously. Kate sighed. This was just another day on the job.

After the walk around the office most of the group headed to their hotel. Everyone, that is except for Brennan and Booth. You see, the two wanted to talk with Beckett and Castle some more, so the four somehow decided to go out to dinner.

"So, what do you like about your job, Castle?" Booth asked.

"Well, I like working with Kate here..." Castle said, looking towards Kate with a slightly romantic look in his eye. Kate elbowed him hard in his side. "But as far as writing goes, well, I guess I like writing because I like trying to come up with a way to solve a case that nobody has bothered to solve yet."

"And speaking of a case... what do you make out of this case, Dr. Brennan?" Kate asked.

"It's odd to say the least. Why would someone bother ripping only some of the skin off? If you're going to take skin off, you should take all of it or leave it on, don't leave a job unfinished," Brennan said.

"Yeah...I agree, Temperance, erm, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Kate asked.

"I don't mind, Kate."

"I mean, why wouldn't they finish the job?"

"Unless..."

"Unless what, Castle?" Booth asked.

"Unless someone is trying to make us come together for a trap..."

"What would someone do that for?" Booth asked.

"Well think about it. We have a sniper, a forensic anthropologist that has to be known worldwide, a novelist, and a cop. People that are often hated and have plenty of enemies. Don't you think that in that case they would be doing that on purpouse?"

"Maybe. Just in case, we should up our guards until the case is up, agreed?" Kate said.

"Agreed," the rest of the group said.

Three seconds later, a group of men burst into the restaurant.

"Would Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Kate Beckett, and Richard Castle stand up?" one of the burly men asked. The foursome stood up slowly, hands in the air.

"All of you will come with us. We are keeping you captive for as long as it takes for us to kill you."

Despite the fact that they couldn't read minds, all of the members of the group had a unanimous thought.

_Great._


	3. In Which Brennan Becomes a Genius

_**Yo! I'm back with a new AICS chapter! Finally...Sorry for the wait! If you do love it, please follow, or review, or favorite..whichever you prefer! -ElementLegend**_

"You know, you could have given us more of a warning that it might be a trap, Castle," Kate sighed.

"I hadn't thought of it before that moment, Kate," Castle said, looking away from her.

"Well, now we just have to figure out how to get out of here. Besides, none of us even realized it, so it's not like it's Castle's fault," Dr. Brennan said.

"Bones is right, Kate. How could we have known?" Booth asked.

"We should have known. We should have known as soon as we knew that there were only parts of skin ripped off, we-"

"Kate. It's fine. None of us can know what the future will hold. If we did, we wouldn't have been the people we are today, right, Booth?" Dr. Brennan said, giving Booth a look.

"Right. All we need to worry about is getting out of here," Booth said.

Kate looked down. She didn't want to deal with being kidnapped. She wanted to get out of here. But the others were right, it wasn't like she could have seen being kidnapped, it wasn't her fault. They just had to get out of there and solve the case. That was all they had to do. That was all she knew she could do.

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle asked.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Kate said. "You're right, we just need to get out of here. The question is, _how_ we're going to get out of here."

"Well, here you are. This is your prison for the moment until we have the means to kill you. Enjoy it while you can, dearies!" The man who lead them in there smirked, locking and closing the door.

Brennan, being the attentive woman she was, looked around. The walls were green, which wasn't too surprising, but someone had bothered to put carpet in, as well as a coffee machine. There was a king sized bed, which made Brennan think that they _really_ wanted to keep them together. Of all the places to imprison somebody, this was far off the list. Then, something hit her. Hard.

"That's just strange. I've never been here before, so why does this place seem so familiar?" Brennan said, quietly so nobody heard her.

"And the action starts now. Look for windows, secret passages, anything works," Booth said, heading towards one corner of the room. The rest of the group did the same."

* * *

"Has anybody found anything?" Castle asked, one hour after they had started.

"Not yet, I'm still looking," Dr. Brennan said, looking over at the rest of the group. "How about you, Kate?"

"Same here, Temperance. What about you, Booth?"

"Nothin'. Castle?"

"Still no luck. Maybe there's no extra window," the author sighed. Then, Brennan realized something.

"Booth, you remember that one case we got that was transferred to another team about three teenage girls?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Booth said casually. Then, he knew what she was saying. "You mean these are the same guys?! I thought they got put in prison!" Booth yelled, out of breath. Brennan nodded solemnly.

"I remember hearing that case on the news, I _knew _they had messed up somewhere..." Castle muttered.

"Are you saying that we're their next victims?" Kate asked.

"It's very likely. Does anybody remember the motive for that case?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"The girls found out about the drug ring the suspects were running and they tried to shut it down single-handedly, right?" Booth said.

"I see where you're going with this. What if we found out about something they were doing?" Castle asked.

"That's what I was thinking. So, now that we know about that, I think we need to take a break. After we get out of here, we'll shut them down for good, alright?" Kate said.

The group nodded, then headed to the coffee machine.

"What if it's poisoned?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"I'm pretty sure these thugs don't rely on poison to get the job done, Bones."

"Still, instant coffee is disgusting," Dr. Brennan frowned.


End file.
